Sandbox
My Tributes District one Name - Dimond (Dina) FaDazzle Age - 18 District -1 Gender -Female Weapons - Poison Dart Gun, Sword Skills - Charming People, Hand to hand Combat , Knows Poisonus Plants or food, Sword fighting, Can hold Heavy things Weaknesses - Slow,Can get sad Very Easy ,Eating,is a drama queen Appearence -Hot 6'5 Short blonde cropped hair with Carmal streaks and light skin Personality - Spoiled, Mean, Coldhearted, Funny, Strategy: Kill as many people as she can and Make the Career leader fall in love with her. Past life: Topaz was born in District 1 her Dad was the Mayor of District one Topaz was Well liked she had lots of friends she used too be a very nice girl who liked everyone but one day the girl said she hated her and Reaping: Everyone was crying Bloodbath Strategy: Kill anyone who is not in her path but not the careers Interview: She will talk about how Great is the Capital and she will act Firce but Funny. District two Name - Suzuki Hickey Age - 16 District -2 Gender-Male Weapons -Machete and Poisons Skills -Kung-Fu,Cooking, Is an Escape Artist,Clever,Hand too Hand combat Weaknesses -Running,Can't use a rope well,Cant hide'Swimming Appearence -Brown eyes,6"9, Black hair,Asian Personality - Mean,Hot headed,sweet,Tough Strategy- Too go with the careers when the days go by he is going too make the careers a meal with poison or nightlock berries and poison the careers and too kill he will dip the machete with poison. Past life:-Suzuki killed a Peacekeeper by Poisoning him because he killed his Mom because she sneezed at a Reaping So Suzuki used too be nice now he is mean and only nice too his sister Yuki Because ever since Suzuki's Mom died ,Suzuki tries too take care of Yuki and Train as much as he can so he can Take care of Yuki and win the games for her because There dad is too busy at his job because he owns a restaurant called the Bloody Koi and there dad could care less. Reaping- He was prepared so he had no problem. Tribute Token- A koi fish Charm from Yuki. Bloodbath Strategy- First he would run as fast as he can too the cornucopia then Grab as many poisons food and a machete then he would kill passing tributes but not the careers. Name - Yuki Hickey Age -13 District -2 Gender-Female Weapons - Thorwing knifes and poisons Skills - Swimming,Very strong,Know alot of Surival skills,is a good thorwer Weaknesses - is a slow runner,Cant even climb,gets upset alot, gets very cocky Appearence -Very thin,Pretty,Brown eyes and dark brown hair and Finally 5'2 Personality - Used too be a mean girl like the poplaur girl in her Age then she became really nice but she is always depressed Strategy- Too join the Careers and when all of the Careers are asleep (When like at day five if she makes it) put nightlock berries and rub some of the food on the careers and take off with there stuff and watch the mutts kill them. Past life:- She used too be a mean girl she made a girl kill herself after that she was really upset and became depressed after she did that but she got really depressed when her mom got killed by a peacekeeper then she got reallt upset but Suzuki made her happy everytime anyone bullys yuki Suzuki would stand up for Yuki but like all Petite girls Yuki was Puny but Strong. Reaping- She felt she was not ready. Tribute Token- neckless from Suzuki Bloodbath Strategy- She would run like Hell too get a backpack thorwing knifes and poisons kill many people as she can and join the careers. District Three Name - Ellianne *Elli*shocking Age - 15 District -3 Gender -female Weapons - War Hammer and Thorwing knifes Skills - Is Strong, Charming, Tying Knots, Running ,Getting sponsers Weaknesses -using wire , cant use a whip that well, , Is a huge wannabe, A huge Airhead Appearence - Neon orange hair,pale pink lips,6 foot 2,gray eyes , pale white skin Personality - Brave,Sweet,Bubbly,Strong,idiotic Strategy: Try too act weak and hide from the careers Past life: She was Born as a Dumb Child since her Mom was from the Captail, Elli was Bullied because being dumb is a sin in her District But she has the looks she is one of the Pretty girls in Distict Three and she alwayed wanted too be in the games too show the Captail that she was born from the Captail but she wants too honor District Three as Well. Reaping: She Volunteered . Tribute Token: Wire earrings Bloodbath Strategy: Run away duh! Allies: Any one from her Distict but not her Brother Name - Ethan Shocking Age - 18 District -3 Gender- Male Weapons - Axe and Sword Skills - Is Strong, Charming, Good at Using Wire, Running , Smart Weaknesses - has a Huge Ego , Hates the Captail , Is a Show off , Is a huge wannabe, Appearence - Brown hair, Brown eyes, pale skin,6"2, Personality - Brave,rude ,Shy,Strong,Smart Strategy: Join the Careers Kill Off all the weak Tributes then the Careers when there Sleeping. Past life: He was Born in the Captail with his sister Elli but he did not have neon orange hair like his mom and his sister but he always wanted too be a Career too show District three that there strong because most of them are too smart not really any Brawns so he wants too show all the Districts how good he is because he loves his Distict more then any district so he wanted too be in the hunger games Reaping: He Volunteered . Tribute Token: a coin Bloodbath Strategy: Run away duh! Allies: Any one from his Distict District four Name - Age - District - Gender- Weapons - Skills - Weaknesses - Appearence - Personality - Strategy- . Past life:- Reaping- Tribute Token- Bloodbath Strategy- Name - Age - District - Gender- Weapons - Skills - Weaknesses - Appearence - Personality - Strategy- . Past life:- Reaping- Tribute Token- Bloodbath Strategy- Distict five Name - Ryo Age - District - Gender- Weapons - Skills - Weaknesses - Appearence - Personality - Strategy- . Past life:- Reaping- Tribute Token- Bloodbath Strategy- Name - Age - District - Gender- Weapons - Skills - Weaknesses - Appearence - Personality - Strategy- . Past life:- Reaping- Tribute Token- Bloodbath Strategy- Distict six Direct seven Elwood Oak Age - 14 District -7 Gender -Male Weapons -Axe Skills - Using a Axe, Climbing ,Running Weaknesses - swimming,Can trust anyone ,Will Not eat , Appearence -Buff ,blue eyes , tall, brown short hair Personality - Nice,Sweet and Foolhardy Strategy: Too kill the girl from district 3 because in an unkown game a girl from district 3 killed his older brother Past Story: Elwood was born in the poorest part of Distirct 7 he was the oldest of 9 kids. Reaping : He was happy. Token: a Neckless with a Piece of Lumber on it Allies: District 11 or 6 female because she made his dad won the hunger games because they were his dad Allies and saved them form the Careers. Kristen Shcoo Age - 12 District -7 or 9 Gender-female Weapons - blow gun with poison darts Skills - Hiding, Climbing ,Running, Smart Weaknesses -Is small,Is scare of mutts ,Will Not eat anything , Woodpeckers Appearence -Redish brownish hair, small, and brown eyes Personality - Nice,Sweet ,Quiet, Strategy: Well same as Rues but kill the Careers when there sleeping. Past Story:Kristen was born in the rich part in her district she is an only child she was born in distirct 2 but moved there because she was bullied now shes in middle class soo shes not that rich anymore and not that poor in her district, Kristen is really quiet her only friends are a girl named Opal and her penpal Marina Tasman, Kristen moved too District 7 when she was 8 and when she was in distirct 2 she was in a Career school the only thing she learned was too use a poison dart gun shes pretty handy with it. Reaping : She was crying her eyes out and started too kick and yell Token: a neckless with Broze on it Allies: Any Tribute who is 18 too protect her Or anybody worthy Distict eight Name - Taybin Silk Age - 15 District - 8 Gender- female Weapons - Tomahawks and Needles Skills - Torturing people with her needles, Has good aim, really good hider, good runner and smart Weaknesses - Is a weakling , Misses Brandi too much, has trouble using a rope and is really Clumsy (She is somthings called*Oh that clumsy Taybin* ) Appearence - Is really pretty has nice grey eyes like her sister is Petite 5"2 and has a thin build. Personality - She is really rude she bullies people for fun and she even Would sell her mom too get money if she can but shes only really nice too her friends and Brandi. Strategy- She will try too get three boys from a Diffrent District and a few days in she would kill them with her knifes and needles because she would cut there veins then cutt there figures and makes sure that she would make people have the slowest painfull death. Past life:- Taybin used too be the nicest girl until when she moved too distict eight because her dad hated his family so Taybin got really mad she took alot of drugs and Date alot of girls younger then her age she even dated Brad cloth without brandi knowing Taybin got really mad because she loved Distict eleven because this little girl named Mica Rhodes was her best friend and she was in the cool group in District 11 but her dad ruined every for her.happy because she hated Distict eight but she was atleast a bit sad. Tribute Token- A small bottle of blood from the girl she beated up. Bloodbath Strategy- She would run too get a backpack and thorwing knifes and some needles then when someone attacks her she would Touture them until they stop bugging her. Allies: Careers because she thinks shes legit and she will try and get the leader too do what she says. Reaping- She was happy but alittle sad